The temporal resolution in fMRI studies is limited not only by imaging speed but also by a relatively slow intrinsic hemodynamic response and a finite signal-to-noise ratio. The temporal characteristics have been investigated in our laboratory. To determine the upper limit of temporal resolution in a single area during repeated tasks, motor cortex activity was investigated during visually instructed finger movements. In a separate study taking advantage of the temporal resolvability of fMRI, activity in the human primary motor cortex, the premotor cortex, and the supplementary motor area during a delayed cued finger movement task was measured by functional magnetic resonance imaging. Activity during movement preparation was resolved from activity during movement execution in a single trial.